


Never Be Alone || Itachi x Reader

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Reader, Uchiha Itachi/Reader
Kudos: 34





	Never Be Alone || Itachi x Reader

The walls of the Akatski’s hideout seemed like they would close around the Uchiha. He should never have taken you out on that mission with him, he knew you weren’t ready. You hadn’t learned enough to go after the ninja of the Leaf Village with him. His recklessness had gotten you hurt and you didn’t know how he would live with himself if you didn’t make it through this. 

He could feel the eyes of the other members on him, waiting to see what he would do next. They all knew that you were the best thing in Itachi’s life and none of them wanted to see him breakdown over this. They all attempted to comfort him in their own ways, but nothing would soothe the man. The only thing that would pull the Uchiha back to earth was your eyes opening. 

Regret filled his heart, he should never have gotten you involved with the Akatsuki in the first place. He had screwed up, you were better off without him. He squeezed your hand as it lay next to you, holding back the emotions that threatened to overthrow him. 

The rest of the members recognized the signs, knowing the Itachi was holding back because they were there. They took their exit, leaving him along with his thoughts. He thought to the day that he had met you, the day he had saved your life, now thinking that it could have been the day that ended it. 

Itachi needed some air. He felt like he was going to suffocate, his lungs had never struggled this much for air. He stared at your lifeless body for a long moment before standing and exiting the room. As he left he looked to Kisame, motioning toward the door to the bedroom before leaving. Kisame nodded and entered the room, keeping watch while his friend tried to calm himself down. 

As he stepped into the cold air of the night his breath was stolen from him. The cold air whipped at his face, leaving him to feel more lifeless than he already did. He sat on the steps of the small porch the sat at the entryway, just wanting to fall into the background unnoticed. 

“Itachi.” He sighed and closed his eyes as he heard his name. His mind was playing tricks on him, he was hearing things now. “Itachi,” He turned his head some, hoping that if he did his mind would realize that there was no one there. When he turned he saw your weak figure leaning against the doorway, barely able to hold yourself up. 

His legs couldn’t pick him up fast enough. You collapsed into his arms as you lost your balance. He cradled you into his arms and picked you up off the ground. “Y/n.” A weight was lifted from his shoulders as your smile became visible. “I was so scared that you would never wake up.”

You put your hand to his cheek. “I’ll always wake up, who else is going to keep you in line?”

Itachi chuckled, his fight to hold back his tears evident in the cracking of his voice. “Y/n, you’re the one and only person who can keep me in line.”

He slowly made his way back through the door and toward the bedroom, settling the two of you on the bed once there. He held you at his side, taking in the familiar scent of your hair as he watched you slowly drift back to sleep. He placed a kiss on the top of your head. The last words before you fell asleep made you lose your fight with exhaustion with a smile spread across your face. “To the ends of the world my love.”


End file.
